


Late Evening

by LoveFandoms828



Series: 🖤 Stuff I wrote for Danny x Karl [Black Mirror] ⚣ ♡ [3]
Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: Black Character(s), Blushing, Bromance to Romance, Feelings, Fluffy, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Late in the evening, M/M, Male Bonding, Playing video games and spending time together, Sadness, Secretly bisexual guys, Thinking, Two months later [after episode], Warm, closeness, slight angst, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Two months after everything happened, they hang out together and it leads to something more than that ♡
Relationships: Karl & Danny Parker (Black Mirror), Karl & His Cat, Karl/Danny Parker (Black Mirror)
Series: 🖤 Stuff I wrote for Danny x Karl [Black Mirror] ⚣ ♡ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560478
Kudos: 7





	Late Evening

**Author's Note:**

> 💙

It was late in the evening now. 

Karl felt happier than usual, not feeling depressed or anything. 

Especially because he knew that Danny was coming over. 

He smiled, as he picked up his dark brown cat, holding the kitty close in his arms. In a slight hug. He stroked that soft fur, hearing it as this kitty purred. Which got him smiling once again. 

Karl sits on the edge of his bed. His arms still around this cat, stroking the furry body more. He did that as he waited patiently for when Danny came over. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Theo is with some of her friends.

Danny had came over to Karl's place. Instead of them just being separated from each other by their own tv screens. They decided to hang out, playing other video games together. Just like old times, when they were younger adults. 

Karl had opened the door, with a smile now. He closed the door behind him. 

Danny smiled at him again, like last time they've seen each other. 

They gave a friendly hug to one another, then both guys headed into the living room. 

Both of them sat down on the couch, next to each other. They started to play some video games together, after awhile they played the older version of 'Striking Vipers'. Naturally with Karl beating Danny's ass in the game. 

"Damn, looks like I'm winning again." Karl said, as he grinned and smirked. 

Danny rolled his eyes, playfully. He pushed him away. "Oh shut up." 

Karl just laughed at that, quietly. He falls, lying back on that couch. A controller still in his hands. 

Danny was thinking, slightly, falling deep into his thoughts. This all brings back memories of them when they were younger adults. Back when Karl had dreads. He thinks about him, remembering that day when Karl got on top of him, in a playful way. That other dark-skinned male always used to do stuff like that, without really even thinking about it. 

He is snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts, by Karl's low voice. 

"You okay?" Karl asked him. 

"I'm fine." Danny replied 

Karl nodded at that, even if he wasn't fully convinced. "Alright then." 

Danny was nodding as well. He also let his mind wander again. 

Karl seemed to be doing the same thing, being in his own thoughts. He remembered what happened two months ago. When they kissed each other. He had lied. He did feel something. Although, he wasn't sure how Danny felt about it or him. This guy whom is his close, best friend is so hard to read sometimes. 

He has feelings for him. But he can't tell him and it was killing Karl inside. He frowned at the thought. 

Danny realized that something was wrong, noticing this. "Are you okay?" he was asking now. He looked at him again. 

Karl snaps out of it himself. When he heard him and noticed the other male's stare on him. He saw that Danny's eyes held a look, a gaze of worry and concern. 

"I'm alright.." Karl talked in a quiet voice. His own eyes had a soft and silent faded shading. 

"You sure?" 

Karl sighed, as he nods his head, slowly. 

Danny didn't seem to be convinced now, feeling a need to comfort him. He gets closer to Karl. He wrapped his arms around him, a bit tightly. 

Karl notices that closeness. He stares before he was wrapping his arms around Danny as well. He breathed, trying to stay calm. His face heated up, just by a simple hug. He feels his heart beating faster now. 

He felt heat radiating off their bodies. 

It was so warm. It's a nice feeling, mixed in with that silence between them. 

Danny comforted him in his own way, this being it. He liked that, how close they are to each other. 

Eventually, after awhile, they pull away but both guys still stayed there. 

Karl was breathing, still blushing at that closeness. He stared at him (mostly in Danny's eyes), silently. He hummed softly, out of slight nervously, although he wasn't tense thankfully. He hoped that this other dark skinned male can't hear his loud heartbeat, it ringing in his own ears. 

Danny decided to take a risk, a chance on this. He leaned in, kissing him now. He felt how soft that Karl's lips are. He was staring too, into Karl's eyes. He holds him there, almost thinking to wrap his arms around Karl a second time. 

Karl was closing his eyes, letting out a small noise. He also blushed again, deeply, a reddish shade. 

They both let out a hum, still going at it, forgetting about that game. They kept these kisses going, it was nearly passionate as well as affectionately. Truly lovingly, intimate and consensual mixing together. Everything felt nice and perfect. 

Danny shut his eyes with him. He deepened that kiss, putting his fingers through Karl's softened hair, gently. 

Karl feels flustered. He appreciated the gentleness though. He lets out a moan, in between their mouths. 

Danny was holding him, his arms wrap around Karl's body. 

They fit nicely together. After awhile, eventually (probably a minute), they were pulling away from each other to breathe. 

Both dark-skinned guys panted, letting out breaths in this quietness. 

They both get another smile, their feelings for each other are out and it felt nice. They lay down on the couch together, cuddling and nuzzling against each other, slightly. They did this, for a bit (after they turned off the game, that tv screen went black). 

Both of them cuddled, snuggled close. 

They are taking in each other's scents and loving that warmth. 

It was calm and peaceful, a nice feeling filled their hearts. 

They both loved it. 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡


End file.
